The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During a software development process, a linker can be used to join input object files and library files to produce output executable files which can be loaded onto a target processor, such as a digital signal processor. The linking process can be directed by a linker description file (LDF) which specifies how input sections of input files are mapped to a target memory space of the target processor. When a memory segment of the target memory space cannot accommodate an input section as specified by the LDF during the linking process, an out-of-memory (OOM) event occurs. Accordingly, the linking process has to be terminated, and the LDF has to be modified before another linking process takes place.